


Her Sad Fate

by Kuranakuroko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional, F/M, Maid, Minor Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya, Sadness, Sexual Content, drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuranakuroko/pseuds/Kuranakuroko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko lived with her father and brother ever since her mother died; however, that was all going to change. Akashi wants back in her life, but she refuses to let him in her heart. What will he do to change that? Fem Kuroxaka<br/>Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ, M, English, Romance & Crime, words: 1k, Kuroko T., Akashi S.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

"I'm sorry Tetsuki, but I had no other choice!" A teal haired man painfully stressed.

"Really?! I have a very hard time believing that! Just why... why did this happen to me?" Exasperation filled her downcasted eyes as she held in her unwanted emotions.

"If I could, I would have given your brother instead, but he's going to jail for another 20 or so years. There was nothing I could do. At least this way you won't live on the streets like we would have been had I not have signed the contract."

"I'd rather die on the streets then in the arms of the man you sold me to!" Tetsuki ran out of the house leaving her father behind as she cried for the saddening fate she was yet to face. However, she didn't get very far when a set of bright lights shined in her direction, leaving her where she stood.

"Get out of the way!" A man crashed into her, pulling her to the ground with unnaturally strong force before she could be hit by what she now saw was a car.

Still closing her eyes in fear of anything and everything, the man gently pulled her into his arms calming her down by saying petty lies of she will be fine and everything will be okay. She knew better then to believe this stranger for the fate she is to face has already been decided, but even so she found herself beliving foolishly in this man's lie so that she can feel relived of the grief she currently feels.

"Now, can you look at me and tell me why you were running?" The unknown man held her close enough to where she could feel his light staggered breathing and rapid heart rate. Looking up, she gasped as she finally realized who held her so close, who saw her in her piteous state, and just who happened to have made her feel happy again for even a moment.

"Akashi Seijuro... I have to go home now, my dad must be worried." Kuroko struggled to get free of Akashi's hold but failed to leave his strong grip.

"Don't lie to me. Your not leaving until you explain why you were in the street and what you were running from." Akashi firmly held Kuroko in place leaving no room for her to escape.

"I was trying to get away from my dad, away from my cruel fate, and most of all, away from you. In the end I failed because look at me now, stuck in your arms without escape as if to prove the cage I am in. " Kuroko shook lightly as she desperately tried to hold on to the overwhelming emotions she currently felt.

Akashi looked pained as her gently rubbed her back and saddly held her hand in fear of letting go. "I know it's my fault that you feel this way, but how could I let you leave hating me forever because of what I did? I love you and I know you don't want to forgive me but please don't let me feel the way I felt without you. I can't go through that pain again."

Pushing Akashi, Kuroko gave the most heartbreaking expression as she tear-struckenly said,"I don't know if I can. The happiest I have ever been in my life is when I left you all those years ago and the cruel things you did to me behind. How could I ever forgive someone as heartless as you. I... I hate you Akashi Seijuro!"

Once again up on her feet, she sprinted away from a broken man who had nothing left but a small peice of hope to hold on to as she left hurriedly to a person she could trust. Aomine Daiki.

Without even knocking, Kuroko went into Aomine's house and to the guest bedroom. Haven been late at night though, she heard quite disturbing noises from Aomine's bedroom. Trying her hardest to ignore them she decided to sleep; however, Aomine got louder and louder as did his partner. Annoyed at the duos increasing volume, Kuroko swung open Aomine's door and hid under the bed.

"Did you forget to close the door Daiki?" Oh I guess they are on first name basis.

"Hmm... I thought I did, oh well let's just keep going." Aomine started to move again but was stopped.

"Eh, but what if someone hears us?" Even with the door closed I bet you could be heard several blocks away.

"Don't worry, I bet anyone would want hear you baby." Gross!

Once Kuroko heard them start moving again, she got up slowly and softly whispered in Aomine's ear,"I am the ghost of the girl slept with last month. How could you leave me. Never leave me. Don't leave me!" As she did this, she grabbed the girl's leg and dragged her off the bed.

"AHHHHHHHH" both Aomine and the girl screamed until Kuroko turned back on the lights. "Kuroko! You bastard! You ruined our fun!"

"Well I find it only fair that I ruined your 'fun' since you are ruining my sleep." Kuroko said blankface.

"Ugh. Fine, go to sleep. It's not like I can continue after been scared shitless. Damn you Kuroko." Aomine grumbled.

"You shouldn't curse so much. You never know, the more you curse the more your cursed I would think." Kuroko said earning a pillow to the face.

"Shut up and go to sleep!" Aomine tried to throw another pillow, but Kuroko was quicker and shut the door with a small smile.

"Good morning Aomine-kun" Kuroko smiled as she made breakfast for three.

"Whatever." Aomine grumpily said.

At that Kuroko angrily yelled,"Be polite when people greet you Aomine!"

"Geeze I'm sorry okay? Good morning to you too." She's even scarier than Akashi!

"Now, how did you sleep?" Kuroko softly asked.

"Could have been better" Aomine yawned as he sat at the table to eat.

"I'm sorry to hear that. By the way who was the girl last night?" Placing the food on the table, Kuroko sat across from Aomine.

"Oh, you mean Kise? Oh yah she is a keeper. She's got the body and even a good personality to boost. Man last night was the best until someone interrupted us." upsettingly Aomine ate his breakfast.

"I didn't realize you liked her that much. Anyway, will she be joining us for breakfast?" Kuroko filled her plate while looking at Aomine.

"I think so. Let me go che-"

"Good morning guys. H-hello again Kuroko." Kise timidly greeted.

"Good morning Kise-kun. How did you sleep? Did Aomine wake you up at all?" Kuroko made a plate for Kise as she sat in between Aomine and Kuroko.

"A-ah! I slept great actually, but Aomine kept grabbing my boob in his sleep waking me up. N-not that that was why it was great or anything but it was kinda enjoyable. I mean it wasn't enjoyable in that way, I just found it funny." Furiously blush Kise tried to eat her breakfast.

"Well I'm glad to hear you are able to put up with Aomine, he is a handful to deal with." Kuroko smiled as she cleared her dish and started rinsing it in the sink.

"Oh yah Kuroko, you rarely visit. What made you suddenly decide to spend the night?"

Kuroko froze before calmly replying,"No reason, just felt like it."

"Kuroko, if something is bothering you, you can tell me."

"A..akashi. My dad..he..." Kuroko stopped washing all together as she shook lightly.

"What did they do?" Aomine asked in anger to knowing that they hurt Kuroko.

"I-I was sold by my d-dad to A..akashi Seijuro for f-four million dollars."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko sees Akashi again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM IN JAPAN! Currently I am in Kyoto and I haven't seen Akashi anywhere. In fact I am incredibly disappointed! I bought a ton of Kuroko no basuke stuff though.
> 
> Akashi and Kuroko merchandise is awesome!
> 
> Make sure if you buy stuff in Akihabara it isn't a chance type of thing because you will probably lose every single time. Keychain and poster type of things are usually risky. Anything in fact that isn't shown directly is risky.
> 
> Anyway loves, I am very sorry for a late update and here is a new chapter.
> 
> Pre chapter
> 
> "What did they do?" Aomine asked in anger to knowing that they hurt Kuroko.
> 
> "I-I was sold by my d-dad to A..akashi Seijuro for f-four million dollars."

"HE WHAT?!" Aomine growled in anger.

"Never mind, I realize I have said too much. I must get back home, my father is waiting for me to finish packing." Kuroko turned to leave, but was stopped by Aomine punching the wall in front of her.

"Bullshit Kuroko! You aren't just going to leave me with an excuse like that!" Aomine looked almost terrified knowing that Kuroko was in this much trouble, but she still refused his help.

"I'm sorry Aomine." Kuroko ducked under Aomine's arm and tried to make a break for it but was stopped by Kise.

Shocked was an understatement of how she felt when Kise did the only thing she could think of to stop the phantom from escaping. Kise kissed Kuroko. Not only was Kuroko being kissed by Kise, but Kise opened her mouth as she pinned Kuroko against the wall. Aomine, being too shocked to move, stood in an awkward manner as he saw his girlfriend kiss his best friend right in front of him.

Kuroko haven recovered from her shock, shoved Kise off herself and ran as fast as she could to her house to escape the crazy girlfriend Aomine is dating. Aomine being no longer stunned, looked at Kise and said,"What the hell did you do that for?!"

"I-I...just *sniff* w-wanted to h-he..lp" Kise sniffled. Aomine then patted her head gently as he sighed deeply, wondering how in the world he fell for such an odd person.

Tetsuki arrived home and saw a note on the counter. Looking closer she read 'Kuroko, if you are reading this I want you to know I am sorry and that I will be looking for you. Please stay here until I get back, perhaps I cam negotiate with Akashi on your behalf. I'm am so sorry ~Dad'

Kuroko laughs softly as she sadly thinks of how that will never happen now that her fate has been decided for her. Quietly she packs her things and writes a note before leaving. Once outside she runs to the place she dreaded most...the Akashi manner.

Getting there took way longer then expected, in fact she was astounded it took her so long. She eventually even had to take the bullet train and several other trains just to get to her destination. Her surprise quickly faded though as she made her way towards the entrance.

"Kurochin?! Is that you?" Murisakibara showed utter astonishment as he stared at Kuroko. With a slight nod she swiftly walked past the gawking bodyguard and to the front entrance.

She opened the door gently and walked quickly and quietly to Akashi's office completely unnoticed. Once in front of the door, she debated on whether or not to knock until she thought of a great idea. With a small smile, she opened the door and walked inside.

Akashi, being too focused on his work, said, "Can you please shut the door I need to concentrate" Because it is so loud outside. Kuroko ignored that though and continued to walk closer to Akashi. Akashi looked up slightly and realized no one was there. Suddenly he had a feeling Kuroko could have opened it, but he knew she hated him so that probability isn't too likely.

Before getting too far in his thoughts, he felt cool hands cover his eyes and someone softly whisper 'Boo!' in his ear, causing him to jump slightly as he whipped around to find the culprit. Never in his life had he been so happy to have seen anyone. Feeling a sudden rush of over whelming joy, he ALMOST hugged her and claimed those delicate lips before him, but he stopped himself just in time.

"Tetsuki... Would you like to sit down? Have some tea?" Akashi's eyes pleaded for her to do so without even saying anything. Given very little choice, Kuroko complied.

"I would like to apologize for last night and my behavior. Although I said such crude things, I personally do not in fact believe them. I don't hate you like I said I did; however, based on past behavior I do still have resentment towards things you have done." Kuroko politely and coolly says with ease.

"Please don't speak so formally. Even given the circumstances, we have known each other for a very long time so you can speak normally." Akashi softly said.

"Ah, I guess you are right. But at the same time I'd rather speak this way to you for now because you do not deserve my comfort." Kuroko firmly replies as she gently rises. " I would like to retire to my room now, where shall I sleep?"

"I will lead you there" Akashi walks down the hall until stopping just before his door. "You will sleep here" he says as he points to the door right next to his.

"Next to your room?" Kuroko tilts her head.

"Yes." Akashi then opens her door and shows the grand display. Once seeing the massive bed, beautiful makeup table, dresser, and personal bathroom, she grew slightly agitated at the expense of the room she was brought to.

"Akashi, may I please have a different room? This is way too expensive for me to stay here." Kuroko takes a step back as she stares at the red head pleadingly.

Akashi ponders on a decision before smirking and leading the way. Yet again stopping in front of his room, he opens the door and shows a simple room with little decor. All that was noticed by the blunette was the red and black colors that covered every square inch of the young heir's room.

"Isn't this your room?" She walks closer as she softly touches the red and black bed sheet in nostalgia.

"Yes, I will sleep on my couch though. It can pull out into a bed." Akashi demonstrates with ease before slipping on the unknown rug beneath him. Luckily though Kuroko helped catch him before he fell to the ground. Embarrassed, he rushed his words as he said,"It's been a while since I have had guests over. I guess I must have made a slight miscalculation."

Kuroko giggled softly as she gently sits on the edge of the bed. She looks up and then realized Akashi was staring intently at her as he sat on the now safer couch. Suddenly she puzzledly asked,"Don't you have a lot of work? Am I disrupting you?"

"No! No, of course not. I can finish later, it's not too important." He said as he continues to stare at her as if she might disappear, and have all been just a dream.

"So how have you been these last five years?" Kuroko said softly.

"I had a lot of work, often caught up on all the miracles mishaps, and...looked for you." A wave of uncomfort passed through them as they now sat in utter silence. Both stayed this way not saying a word until Kuroko finally spoke.

"I see...well um, I still visit Aomine every once in a while too. Although he is probably the only miracle I visit."

"Diaki never told me such details of any visits" Akashi's eye turned a ruthless golden color as a sudden shift of character arised; however, that all passed shortly as he realized his audience before him. "My apologies Tetsuki, I promised I'd never show that side of myself again, but somehow whenever I am in your presence he always shows up trying to take care of you for me. I'm often told by him that you left because he wasn't the one to protect you and that I have too soft of a heart to care for you well enough. Almost always I would be amazed that you could love both of us without any distaste to our disgusting habits, until well, that happened."

"I...I want to know why. Why did you do that to my father? We were supposed to be married, y-yet... you had to throw that away for money! Your greed is what made me leave you! Not only that, but you use the money my family earned to buy me with it?! How could you! Don't... you care about my feelings at all?" Kuroko cried and shook gently as she stood up.

As Kuroko tried to get up, she stumbled and was caught by Akashi's strong arms. "I'm sorry Tetsuki. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It wasn't m-... I'm sorry" Akashi gently held Kuroko as he rubbed her back softly. Almost to the point of tears he said sadly,"I understand your feelings Tetsuki, and if you don't want to stay here any longer, then after one month you can leave and never see my face again. Just please let me try again, let me win back your heart." Akashi said softly waiting patiently for some type of response.

Gently Tetsuki nods her head as she slowly stops crying.

"Thank you Tetsuki. You can unpack if you would like, I will go and finish my work." After Akashi left, Kuroko started to unpack when suddenly the door opened.

"Ah, sorry! I did not realize someone was staying in the young masters room. My apologies." A butler said as he started to shut the door.

"Wait! It's fine, you do not need to leave. Actually, can I ask you something?" Kuroko looks at the butler with curiosity.

"Sure miss, what can I do for you?" The butler politely asks.

"How has Akashi been these last five years?" Kuroko says almost reluctantly.

"Well, I may be slightly newer here, but I noticed around the time I arrived he was quite cold and reserved yet slowly breaking down. As the years grew on, his facade slowly dissolved and he grew less accurate about things and made more mistakes. It seems like he is falling apart completely. It is quite strange though for him to have guest over, especially in his room. Never since I got here has anyone stayed in his room. What's more astounding is that you are a girl, since any time his father offered for him to meet a girl, he instantly refuses every single time. Wait... are you guys sharing a bed?!" The butler spilled out almost every single detail of his thoughts at the moment almost unconsciously.

Kuroko blushed as she says,"No! He offered to sleep on the couch and said I may sleep in his bed."

"The young master offered that? That is quite surprising considering he never does anything for the benefit of others." The butler stares at her almost in a gwaking manner. "I do not mean to offend you, but may I know your name?"

"Of course! But how is that offensive?" Kuroko gently tilts her head.

"W-well some people grow very agitated when I ask for their name and say they are offended a mear server wants to know their name."

"I never would think such a thing! Anyway my name is Kuroko Tetsuki. What is yours?"

"Ah, my name is Mayuzumi Chihiro. Nice to meet you." And that is how a love triangle started between Mayuzumi, Kuroko, and Akashi Seijuro.


End file.
